


Discovery

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, They're on a plane, Undecided Relationship(s), cause why not, cause why not?, just playing around with these guys for a little while, on their way back from texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working with Mulder and Scully, Einstein and Miller make discoveries about themselves and the relationship they have. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Einstein and Miller remind me a little bit of Mulder and Scully, and that was probably the entire point of them. So before I worked on writing Mulder and Scully, I decided to look at two characters that are much newer to the Fandom. Less we see, less we know, less likely I am to screw up. I also tried to slightly examine how they see Mulder and Scully, as part of my research.

Sitting next to each other on their flight back to DC, Einstein and Miller remained silent, listening to their iPods. It had been a long and eventful trip to Texas, and not like any other case they had ever worked on together.     
Actually, if they were honest with each other, they didn’t really work together this time; Einstein had been "working" with Mulder, and Miller actually working with Scully. Einstein thought she pulled the short straw on that one. Yet, it had been all four of them that had solved the case in the end, and they had to be proud of that.    
Yet, working with a duo who had so much history: friendship, love, and heartbreak had taught them both a lot about themselves. Sure, they didn't have exactly what Mulder and Scully had, but they did have some level of chemistry, and they worked well together. Both of them felt a level of attraction when it came to the other. Yet, they had always written it off as friendship with a level of intimacy that comes from working together and knowing one another for a few years. A couple like Mulder and Scully could call them on their shit, but it worked for them with most of the people they met. They would never have to admit their feelings. They would be fine remaining friends.    
Except that Miller wanted to say something about it. After working with Agent Scully and leaning of her mother's recent death, he realized that life is short. Mulder and Scully were sure to fix things between them, and maybe it was a sign that he should try and start something between himself and Einstein.    
"Hey Einstein," he said, pulling his earbuds out and pausing the podcast he had been listening to. He looked at his partner and saw that she was still listening to her iPod. He tapped her arm lightly and she paused her music before pulling her own earbuds out.    
"Yes Miller?"    
"Agent Mulder and Agent Scully are quite interesting, aren't they?" he asked, hoping that his question would be a good route to revealing his feelings to her. If not, he would try something else.    
"I suppose so, but you know how I said earlier that Agent Scully was clearly in love with Agent Mulder?"   
"Yeah, what about it?"   
"Well, I was thinking that clearly it has to be going both ways with them. They've clearly been through so much and it's causing them to hesitate in repairing their relationship to where it used to be. I guess no matter how much two people love each other, all it takes in the end is for one thing to strain the bond almost to the point of breaking. Maybe it was Agent Mulder's insanity," she replied with a small forced laugh. "But maybe I shouldn't say that since his plan worked, he is still crazy, and so was his plan."   
"Well yes, they have been through alot, and their bond is strained, but I think that they're healing."   
"How can you tell? Did Agent Scully say something?"   
"No, it's just that they seem content in each others presense. You don't usually see that in a couple that isn't healing from the past."   
"You make a fair point there, but do you have an overall point you wish to get to in this conversation? Or are you just bored of your podcasts and want to talk?"   
"I do have a point actually," he took a deep breath, gathering the courage to continue. "Looking at Mulder and Scully, you really see the chemistry that some people have with their friends and the people they work with."   
Einstein furrowed her brow. "Where are you going with this Miller? Spit it out!"   
"Well, I was just thinking… it kinda worked out for Mulder and Scully. What if we gave it a try?" he asked, though he was terrified of her reaction.    
"Miller, are you crazy? If we started something and it went horribly wrong, we could ruin what we have as friends and colleagues. But, on the other hand, I recently have discovered something of an attraction for you myself. I just don't want to run the risk of ruining our friendship. It means too much to me."   
Miller nodded lightly. "It means a lot to me as well, I understand what you're saying. I don't want to ruin what we do have for something that is much riskier. But, would you be willing to spend more time together as friends, outside of work? Just so that we get to know each other better? That way, if we do decide to change the parameters of our relationship, we would be prepared, and it would pose less danger to our friendship if it didn't work out."   
Einstein thought for a moment about Miller's proposition. Becoming closer friends with him was fine with her, and she knew that sometimes intimate relationships came from close friendships. "Alright, but we should agree that no matter what happens between us, we will remain friends. Whether or not our relationship becomes intimate, our friendship will always take precedence. Do you agree?"   
"I agree wholeheartedly Einstein. So, does starting with ordering a pizza or chinese food and watching a movie at one of our places sound acceptable to you?"   
"Sounds good to me, as long as there'll be beer."   
"Why wouldn't there be?"   
Einstein smiled and put her earbuds back into her ears and resumed her music. She was glad that Miller had made the same discovery she had when it came to their relationship.    
She only hoped that things would work out well for them, unlike how it worked out for so many couples; especially in their line of work. It had a way of breaking important bonds between two people. But in the end, it would always calm her to know that nothing would get in the way of her friendship with Miller.  


End file.
